Garfield et le Hamster fantôme
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Jon amène à Garfield un hamster, que Garfield dévore. Mais le hamster revient... première fic postée sur ff.net [essai] et non, je ne cherche pas une excuse loool


Garfield et le hamster fantôme.

Ce jour était un jour merveilleux... Dimanche... Le jour où l'on peut rien faire ! C'est vrai quoi ! Garfield travaille assez pendant la semaine !

Il était paisiblement installé sur le fauteuil à regarder canal chat. L'émission « comment disséquer une souris » était très intéressante. Il était affalé sur la banquette avec un superméga cheeseburger. Le calendrier montrait que Noël était dans 32 jours. Garfield attendait que le livreur de pizza lui amène une géante six fromages avec supplément olives et anchois. Soudain, un bruit de moteur ! Alléluia !!! C'était le livreur de pizza ! Garfield courut vers la porte, le livreur ouvrit la porte, Garfield se jeta dans ses bras !

« Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, Garfield ! dit Jon »

Zut ! C'est pas lui ! De dépit, Garfield lui griffa le visage et il retourna s'asseoir pour attendre sa géante aux six fromages (avec supplément olives et anchois).

« Jon a une petite surprise pour Garfield et pour Odie ! »

En entendant son nom, Odie bava encore plus que d'habitude et regarda son maître de son regard stupide.

Jon avait dans les mains un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau. « Cool ! Se dit Garfield, un super gâteau ! » Jon ouvrit le paquet, mais il n'y avait aucune traces de gâteau. Juste une cage avec un petit hamster. « C'est pas grave, pensa Garfield, j'aurait un petit casse-croûte. Je me suis toujours demandé quelle était la différence au goût entre un hamster et un cochon d'Inde. »

Il passa ses pattes entre les barreaux pour attraper l'animal. Jon l'arrêta.

« Non ! dit-il, Scotty est ton nouvel ami ! Ce n'est pas un casse-croûte ! »

Il posa la cage sur un meuble, juste à coté de la boite de cookies. Puis il alla lire son journal.

Garfield alla chercher une échelle et des ciseaux. Il grimpa sur le meuble et ouvrit la cage. Il attrapa sans mal le hamster et le mangea d'un coup. « J'ai comprit la différence ! Le hamster ça a un goût de poulet et le cochon d'Inde, ça a un goût de Dinde ! ». Puis il finit son repas bien mérité par les cookies. Il mit les raisins de coté pour les donner à Jon pour le remercier pour le hamster. De toutes façons, il ne les aimait pas les raisins secs !

Mais Jon ne fut pas du tout reconnaissant pour les raisins secs. Il engueula Garfield, qui se contenta de l'embrasser en disant « moi aussi j't'aime ! » et de partir en lançant un « bûûrp ! » de satisfaction.

Garfield alla se coucher, crevé par cette journée. Il venait de passer 5 heures sans dormir ! Il était lui-même étonné de cette prouesse. Pendant son sommeil, il rêva tranquillement. Il donnait un coup de pied à Odie, il mangeait des pizzas sur une montagne de cheeseburger, il mangeait le hamster... Soudain, un bruit le réveilla. « HOUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!! Gaarrfiiiiielld !!!! HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!! Je suis le fantôme de Scotty le hamster ! HHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Encore une farce débile de Jon ! Quel crétin !

Mais soudain, Garfield entendit les ronflements de Jon. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais alors, c'était qui ? Odie ? Beaucoup trop bête !

Tout à coup, Garfield vit une forme blanche s'approcher de lui... UN FANTÔÔMMMEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garfield se précipita dans la chambre de Jon en hurlant. Jon, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé, le chassa et ferma la porte. Garfield supplia le fantôme : « Ne me tue pas !! Je suis désolé de t'avoir mangé ! Ne me tue pas !!! Ouinnnnn !!!

-Je ne vais pas te tuer ! dit le fantôme, je veux juste que tu comprennes la leçon ! Jure-moi que tu ne mangeras plus jamais de hamster !

-Je le jure ! dit Garfield

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Si tu manges un hamster, je le saurais... Et je reviendrais pour te punir... Te punir d'une semaine de travaux forcés... » Puis le fantôme s'en alla.

Garfield retourna se coucher. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il décida de penser aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à sa pizza ? Le livreur avait peut-être eu un accident ! Mais alors, la pizza était foutue !!!

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La pizza arriva, un peu en retard, mais entière. La raison du retard était que le livreur avait mal comprit l'adresse et était allé la livrer au Groenland !

Garfield dévora la pizza, puis prit son petit déjeuner après, suivit du déjeuner. Ben quoi, c'était midi !

Noël arriva très vite et Garfield ouvrit son cadeau avec excitation. Oh non !!! Malheur ! Un hamster !!!

Garfield ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et mangea le hamster.

Le fantôme revint et Garfield fut condamné à une semaine de travaux forcés !


End file.
